nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nintendo
Nintendo K.K. (jap. 任天堂株式会社, nintendō kabushiki-gaisha) ist ein japanischer Hersteller von Spielekonsolen, Handhelds und den dazugehörigen Videospielen. Geschichte von Nintendo Die Nintendo Co. Ltd., 1889 in Kyoto gegründet, gehört zu den führenden und innovativsten Anbietern im Bereich interaktiver Unterhaltung. Als weltweit einziges Unternehmen stellt es sowohl TV-gebundene und tragbare Videospielkonsolen – z.B. Wii und Nintendo DS – als auch die zugehörige Software her. Seit 1983 hat Nintendo über 420 Millionen Konsolen und fast 2,4 Milliarden Videospiele verkauft, darunter der meistverkaufte Einzeltitel und die erfolgreichste Videospiel-Serie der Videospiel-Geschichte: „Super Mario Bros.“ mit über 40 Millionen und die „Pokémon“-Spiele mit mehr als 100 Millionen Exemplaren. Nintendo-Charaktere wie der pfiffige Klempner Super Mario, der Gorilla Donkey Kong oder der Fantasy-Held Link aus der Serie „The Legend of Zelda" sind heute Ikonen der internationalen Jugendkultur. Mit der Einführung des Labels Touch! Generations hat Nintendo Spiele auf den Markt gebracht, die jedem - unabhängig von Alter und Geschlecht - Spaß machen und zusätzlich einen Mehrwert bieten. "Dr. Kawashimas Gehirn-Jogging: Wie fit ist Ihr Gehirn?", "Dr. Kawashima: Mehr Gehirn-Jogging", "English-Training" und "Big Brain Academy" sind nur einige Beispiele hierfür. Nintendo hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, die Grenzen zwischen Spielern und Nicht-Spielern einzureißen und so den Markt und die Vielfalt der Videospiele zu erweitern. Die Nintendo of Europe GmbH mit Sitz in Großostheim, Deutschland, wurde 1990 als hundertprozentiges Tochterunternehmen gegründet und ist für alle Geschäfte von Nintendo in Europa verantwortlich. 1889 Fusajiro Yamauchi beginnt in Kyoto mit der Herstellung von "Hanafuda" (Blumen), japanischen Spielkarten. 1902 Herr Yamauchi nimmt in Japan die Produktion der ersten Spielkarten nach westlicher Art auf. Sie sind ursprünglich für den Export gedacht, werden aber in Japan wie auch im Rest der Welt populär. 1933 Eine Personengesellschaft wird gegründet, die Yamauchi Nintendo & Co. 1947 Mr. Yamauchi gründet eine Vertriebsgesellschaft, die Marufuku Co. Ltd. 1950 Hiroshi Yamauchi übernimmt das Amt des Präsidenten und leitet den Produktionsbetrieb der Yamauchi Nintendo & Co. 1951 Der Name der Gesellschaft wird in Nintendo Playing Card Co. Ltd. geändert. 1952 Etablierte Produktionsstätten sind über Kyoto (Japan) verstreut. 1953 Als erstem japanischen Unternehmen gelingt Nintendo Playing Card Co. Ltd. die Massenproduktion von Plastikspielkarten. 1959 Der Verkauf von Karten mit Walt Disney-Figuren beginnt - Spielkarten für Kinder eröffnen einen neuen Markt. Der Kartensektor boomt! 1962 Das Unternehmen wird im zweiten Index der Börse von Osaka und an der Börse von Kyoto notiert. 1963 Der Name des Unternehmens wird in Nintendo Co., Ltd. geändert. Zusätzlich zu Spielkarten werden nun andere Spiele produziert. 1969 Die Spiele-Abteilung wird erweitert und eine Produktionsstätte wird in Uji City, einem Vorort von Kyoto (Japan), errichtet. 1970 Die Aktien des Unternehmens werden im ersten Index der Börse von Osaka notiert. Umbau und Erweiterung des Firmenhauptquartiers werden abgeschlossen. Der Verkauf der Beam Gun-Reihe, eines opto-elektronischen Spielzeugs, beginnt. Erstmals wird Elektronik in der japanischen Spielzeugindustrie eingeführt. 1973 Ein System zum Laser-Tontaubenschießen wird entwickelt, das in Japan Bowling als beliebteste Freizeitbeschäftigung ablöst. 1974 Für Spielhallen wird ein Bildprojektionssystem mit Hilfe eines 16-mm-Filmprojektors entwickelt. Es wird nach Amerika und Europa exportiert. 1975 In Kooperation mit Mitsubishi Electric wird für Japan ein Videospielsystem entwickelt, das ein elektronisches Videoaufzeichnungsgerät (EVR) verwendet. 1976 Erstmals erscheint ein von Nintendo entwickeltes Spielsystem mit Mikroprozessor. 1977 In Kooperation mit Mitsubishi Electric werden Videospiele für zu Hause entwickelt. Nintendos erste Heim-Videospielmaschinen entstehen, "Color TV Game 15" und "Color TV Game 6". 1978 Im März bringt Nintendo ein einfaches elektronisches Spiel auf den Markt, das auf dem Brettspiel Othello basiert und Computer Othello heißt. Auf dem grünen Monochrom-Bildschirm werden die weißen und schwarzen Othello-Steine durch Quadrate und Pluszeichen ersetzt. Computer Othello besitzt keinen Joystick, aber zehn farbige Tasten pro Spieler. 1979 Minoru Arakawa, Schwiegersohn des japanischen Nintendo-Chefs Hiroshi Yamauchi, gründet in New York City Nintendo of America. Nintendo richtet eine Abteilung für münzbetriebene Spielautomaten ein. 1980 Nintendo of America Inc. in New York wird zu einer hundertprozentigen Tochtergesellschaft. In Japan wird mit dem Verkauf der "Game & Watch"-Produktreihe begonnen, der ersten tragbaren LCD-Videospiele mit Mikroprozessor. Der Nintendo-Grafiker Shigeru Miyamoto entwickelt das Spiel Donkey Kong. Der Held, der ursprünglich Jumpman heißt, ist ein gedrungener Zimmermann, der seine Freundin Pauline vor einem wütenden Affen zu retten versucht. Beim Einrichten des Hauptquartiers von Nintendo of America durch die Nintendo Co., Ltd. wird Jumpman wegen seiner Ähnlichkeit mit dem Vermieter des Büros, Mario Segali, später in 'Mario' umbenannt. 1981 Der Spielautomat "Donkey Kong" wird entwickelt und weltweit vertrieben. Er wird rasch zum bestverkauften Münzspielautomaten der Branche. 1983 In Uji City wird ein neues Werk errichtet, um die Produktionskapazität zu erhöhen und geschäftliche Expansion zu ermöglichen. Im Juli werden Aktien des Unternehmens im ersten Index der Tokioter Börse notiert. Die Arbeit an der Heim-Videospielkonsole "Family Computer" (Famicom), in die eine CPU (Custom Processing Unit) und eine PPU (Picture Processing Unit) eingesetzt werden, beginnt. 1984 Der einzigartige interaktive Münzspielautomat "VS. System" mit zwei Bildschirmen wird entwickelt. Das Famicom-System kommt in Japan heraus. Es wird später in Nintendo Entertainment System - NES - umbenannt, als es weltweit erscheint. Zu den verfügbaren Titeln zählen "Excitebike", "Super Mario Bros.", "Metroid", "The Legend of Zelda" und "Punch-Out!". Mario und sein Bruder Luigi werden so beliebt wie das NES selbst, und das NES-Spiel "Super Mario Bros." wird zu einem weltweiten Riesenerfolg. Studien belegen, dass der Bekanntheitsgrad von "Mario" bei Kindern dem von Mickey Mouse und Bugs Bunny entspricht oder ihn sogar übertrifft. 1986 Das Nintendo Entertainment System kommt in Europa heraus. Durch Spieleklassiker wie "Super Mario Bros.", "The Legend of Zelda" und "Excitebike" wird das NES sofort zu einem großen Erfolg und zu einem echten "Muss" in Häusern auf dem ganzen Kontinent. In Japan wird das "Family Computer Disk Drive System" entwickelt und verkauft, das die Funktionen des Family Computers erweitert. Ebenfalls in Japan wird mit dem Einbau des "Disk Writer" begonnen, der Trägermedien für Spielesoftware neu beschreiben kann. 1987 In Japan wird ein Famicom "Golf Tournament" veranstaltet, bei dem über das öffentliche Telefonnetz und Disk Faxes ein Famicom-Netzwerk aufgebaut wird. 1988 Der Hands Free-Controller wird entwickelt, so dass das NES weiteren Nintendo-Fans zugänglich ist. Die Spielebibliothek für das NES wächst auf 65 Titel an, so dass das System auch für immer mehr Erwachsene interessant wird. 1989 In Japan wird der Game Boy eingeführt, die erste tragbare Spielkonsole mit austauschbaren Spielmodulen. Tetris erscheint weltweit für den Game Boy. 1990 In Japan beginnt im Herbst das 16-Bit-Zeitalter mit der Veröffentlichung des Super Famicom. In Europa kommt währenddessen der Game Boy heraus - Nintendos tragbare Konsole verschafft sich eine riesige weltweite Spielerbasis. Im Juni wird Nintendo of Europe mit Sitz in Großostheim (Deutschland) als hundertprozentige Tochtergesellschaft von Nintendo gegründet. 1992 Das Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Super Famicom) erscheint im Juni in Europa. Von der Konsole werden weltweit über 46 Millionen Stück verkauft. In Japan kommen für das Super NES der Super Scope und "Mario Paint" sowie die Super NES Mouse heraus. Auch der lang erwartete nächste Titel der Zelda-Reihe, "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past", wird für das Super NES veröffentlicht. 1993 Der Super FX Chip, ein technischer Durchbruch für Heim-Videospielsysteme, wird angekündigt. Das erste Spiel, das den Super FX Chip nutzt, "Star Wing", erscheint im April. Nintendo of the Netherlands wird gegründet und übernimmt in den Niederlanden den Vertrieb von Nintendo-Produkten, die bis dahin von Bandai vermarktet wurden. Weitere Tochtergesellschaften entstehen in Frankreich, Großbritannien, Spanien, Belgien und Australien. 1994 Der Super Game Boy kommt heraus und erweitert die Liste von Spielen, die auf dem Super NES gespielt werden können. Nintendo hilft in den Vereinigten Staaten bei der Entwicklung und Umsetzung eines branchenweiten Spielebewertungssystems. In diesem Jahr erscheint auch ein Spiel, das einen neuen Standard in der Welt der Videospiele setzt - mit Hilfe von Advanced Computer Modeling (ACM)-Grafik erobert Donkey Kong Country die USA während der Ferienzeit im Sturm! Der Nintendo Gateway wird erfolgreich eingeführt: Dabei werden Super Nintendo Entertainment System-Konsolen und eine Auswahl an SNES-Spielen in Passagierflugzeugen installiert, damit sich die Fluggäste während der Reise die Zeit vertreiben können. 1995 Dank des überwältigenden Erfolgs von "Donkey Kong Country" wird die ACM-Grafik mit "Donkey Kong Land" auch auf dem Game Boy eingeführt. Sie verleiht dem Game Boy kräftigen Aufschub, außerdem bringt Nintendo Game Boy-Systeme mit farbigen Gehäusen heraus. In Japan beginnt Nintendo mit dem Verkauf des SatellaView-Adapters für den Super Famicom, mit dem das System digitale Daten von Fernsehsatelliten empfangen kann. Zur gleichen Zeit führt Nintendo ein 32-Bit Virtual Immersion-System namens Virtual Boy ein. Nintendo verbessert die Qualität der ACM-Grafik noch einmal in "Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest". "Cruis'n USA" kommt in die Spielhallen. Der Verkauf des milliardsten Spielmoduls wird gefeiert. 1996 Am 23. Juni kommt in Japan das Nintendo 64 heraus. Tausende stehen Schlange, um zu den Ersten zu gehören, die das weltweit erste echte 64-Bit-Heim-Videospielsystem ausprobieren können. Am ersten Tag werden mehr als 500.000 Konsolen verkauft. Mit dem Game Boy Pocket erscheint im September eine weitere Nintendo-Konsole: eine elegantere, 30% kleinere Version des weltweit beliebtesten tragbaren Videospielsystems. Viele Spieler bezeichnen "Super Mario 64" als "das größte Videospiel aller Zeiten". In der Zwischenzeit kommt der dritte Titel der Donkey Kong-Reihe auf das Super NES: "Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble". Pokémon, ein neues Spielphänomen auf dem Game Boy, erscheint am 26. Februar in Japan. 1997 Im März erscheint das Nintendo 64 in Europa. Im ersten Jahr werden 2,3 Millionen Stück verkauft. Nintendo führt das Rumble Pak ein, das es den Spielern ermöglicht, den Spielablauf noch realistischer mitzuerleben. 1998 Nintendo bringt den Game Boy Color und das innovative Zubehör Game Boy Camera und Printer auf den Markt, die der interaktiven Unterhaltung neues Leben verleihen. Game Boy Color-Systeme sind in zwei brandneuen Farben erhältlich: Purple und Clear purple. Das heiß ersehnte "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" für das Nintendo 64 kommt heraus, setzt neue Standards und stellt einen bis heute unübertroffenen Rekord an Vorbestellungen auf. 1999 Nintendo bringt am 8. Oktober in ganz Europa Pokémon heraus. Nintendo erweitert seine Bibliothek hochwertiger Software um Titel wie "Pokémon Snap" und "Pokémon Pinball", letzteres mit eingebautem Rumble-Feature. Hits wie "Mario Golf" und "Donkey Kong 64" erscheinen. Im Sommer wird das Spektrum verfügbarer Game Boy Color-Gehäuse um die Farben Red, Green, Yellow und Blue erweitert. Nintendo kündigt erste Pläne für ein neues System an, in dem ein IBM Gekko Processor und Matsushita's Unique DVD Technology eingesetzt werden sollen. 2000 Der Nintendo Game Boy wird mit einer verkauften Stückzahl von über 100.000.000 Stück die bestverkaufte Konsole aller Zeiten. Pokémon ist weiterhin ein weltweites Phänomen, und Nintendo feiert den Erfolg mit einer limitierten Edition von dem Pokémon Pikachu Nintendo 64. Der Spielekatalog für das N64 wird um Hits wie "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask", "Ridge Racer 64" und "Mario Tennis" erweitert, die sofort zu Klassikern avancieren. Nintendo of the Netherlands wird für den Markt in Belgien und den Niederlanden zuständig und in Nintendo Benelux umbenannt. Das Hauptquartier der Nintendo Co., Ltd wird in den Minami-Bezirk von Kyoto (Japan) verlegt. 2001 Nintendo UK wird gegründet, eröffnet ein neues Büro in Slough, Berkshire (GB) und ebnet so den Weg für neue Pokémon-Charaktere, die mit Pokémon Gold und Silber für den Game Boy Color nach Europa kommen. Die beiden Spiele werden gemeinsam am 6. April 2001 veröffentlicht und entwickeln sich zu einem gewaltigen Erfolg. Schon am Wochenende nach der Markteinführung sind eine Million Stück von Pokémon Gold und Silber verkauft, was das Duo zum am schnellsten je verkauften Spiel in Europa macht. Der Game Boy Advance erscheint am 21. März in Japan, am 11. Juni in den USA und am 22. Juni in Europa. Er wird zur am schnellsten verkauften Konsole aller Zeiten. 500.000 Stück werden innerhalb der ersten Woche in Europa vertrieben. Zur Markteinführung des Game Boy Advance erscheinen mehrere erfolgreiche Spiele, zu denen Eigenproduktionen wie "Super Mario Advance" und "F-Zero: Maximum Velocity" zählen. Der Nintendo GameCube wird am 14. September 2001 in Japan und am 18. November 2001 in Amerika herausgebracht. Bis zum Dezember werden 2,7 Millionen Stück ausgeliefert, von denen 95% durchverkauft werden. Die Verkaufserfolge von "Luigi's Mansion" und "Super Smash Bros. Melee" machen die beiden beliebten Spiele zu Flaggschiffen für die Konsole. Der Game Boy Advance Card-e Reader ist ab 1. Dezember in Japan erhältlich und verleiht dem Spielen mit tragbaren Konsolen eine neue Dimension. Verschiedene auf Card-e-Karten gespeicherte Informationen lassen sich mit dem Card-e Reader einlesen und auf den Game Boy Advance übertragen. 2002 Nintendo Italien wird am 2. Januar gegründet und eröffnet ein neues Büro in Mailand, während der Game Boy Advance - jetzt erhältlich in Black und Platinum - inzwischen über 5 Millionen Mal in Europa verkauft wurde. Pokémon mini, die kleinste Konsole der Welt, erscheint am 15. März in Europa mit vier verfügbaren Titeln, darunter "Pokémon mini Party" und "Pokémon mini Pinball". Nintendo, Sega und Namco kündigen am 22. Februar die gemeinsame Entwicklung der 3D-Computergrafikkarte "TRIFORCE" an, die in Spielautomaten der nächsten Generation eingesetzt werden soll. Der Nintendo GameCube kommt am 3. Mai mit einer Anfangsstückzahl von 1 Million Geräten, einem empfohlenen Verkaufspreis von EUR 199 und gleich 20 Spielen heraus - was im Laufe des Jahres noch um das spektakuläre neue Mario-Abenteuer "Super Mario Sunshine", den revolutionären drahtlosen Nintendo WaveBird Controller und mehr als 100 Titel aller Spielsparten ergänzt wird. Ende Mai gibt Nintendo-Präsident Hiroshi Yamauchi nach 52 Jahren seinen Rücktritt bekannt. Er ernennt Satoru Iwata zu seinem Nachfolger. Bis Ende 2002 sind weltweit 25 Millionen Game Boy Advance verkauft worden. 2003 Im März kommt der Game Boy Advance SP in den Handel. Er setzt den Erfolg des Game Boy Advance mit einem schicken aufklappbaren Gehäuse fort. Das neue System schlägt sofort ein. Im März wird außerdem das grandiose Spiel "Metroid Prime" veröffentlicht, das unter Fans und unabhängigen Kritikern als eines der besten Spiele für den Nintendo GameCube gilt. Im Mai feiern wir den ersten Geburtstag des Nintendo GameCube. Außerdem kommt das sehnlichst erwartete "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker" in den Handel, das einen der Vorzeige-Charaktere des Systems im Cel-Shading-Stil präsentiert. Im Juni ermöglicht der Game Boy Player für den Nintendo GameCube den Spielern, sowohl Game Boy- als auch Game Boy Advance-Titel auf ihren Fernsehern spielen zu können. Mit der Veröffentlichung von "Pokémon Rubin & Saphir" im Juli zeigt sich das Phänomen Pokémon erstmals auf dem Game Boy Advance. Im Oktober kehrt mit "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!" für den Nintendo GameCube ein äußerst beliebtes Franchise zurück. 2004 Im Januar wird Nintendos geheimnisvolles System - der Nintendo DS - weltweit angekündigt. Das Handheld-System mit zwei Bildschirmen weckt das Interesse von Entwicklern auf dem gesamten Globus. Im Herbst werden Pokémon Feuerrot & Blattgrün für den Game Boy Advance veröffentlicht und setzen den Erfolg der Marke Pokémon fort. 2004 erscheinen auch verschiedene Sondereditionen des Game Boy Advance: Tribal Edition (Juni), Classic NES Edition (Juli), Limited Pink Edition (Oktober), Zelda Limited Edition (November) und Mario Limited Edition (November) werden in Europa veröffentlicht. Gegen Ende des Jahres kommt der Nintendo DS, unser Handheld mit den zwei Bildschirmen, in den USA und Japan auf den Markt und erzielt sofortige Erfolge. Das neue System bietet eine Touch-Steuerung, kabellose Multiplayer-Spiele und Abwärtskompatibilität mit allen Game Boy Advance-Titeln. 2005 Am 11. März erscheint der Nintendo DS in Europa - mit sofortigem Erfolg. Im Juni sind bereits eine Million Einheiten in Europa verkauft. Derweil veröffentlicht Nintendo den Game Boy Micro. Der ultra-stylische Handheld misst gerade einmal 10 x 5 cm, verfügt über einen kristallklaren Bildschirm mit Hintergrundbeleuchtung und ist kompatibel mit allen Game Boy Advance-Spielen. 2006 2006 erobert der Nintendo DS die Videospiele-Welt als beliebtestes Handheld-System. Das hat er Spielen zu verdanken, die für jedermann reizvoll sind. Eine riesige Spielerschar aus ganz Europa macht "Animal Crossing: Wild World", "New Super Mario Bros." und "Metroid Prime Hunters" zu Bestsellern. "Nintendogs" setzt den ersten Meilenstein der Touch! Generations-Reihe, einer Spiele-Serie, die für jedermann neue Spielmöglichkeiten eröffnet. "Dr. Kawashimas Gehirn-Jogging", der Top-Titel aus der Touch! Generations-Reihe, wird ein Riesenhit. Auch unter Leuten, die sich vorher nie für Videospiele interessiert haben! Im Juni ändert sich dann das Erscheinungsbild des Nintendo DS. Der Nintendo DS Lite bietet einen klareren Bildschirm und ein schlankeres Design. Das Jahr endet mit der Veröffentlichung der Wii-Konsole. Nintendos neue Heimkonsole begeistert durch ihre innovative Steuerung sowohl Nintendo-Fans als auch Menschen, denen Videospiele bislang fremd waren. Der Erfolg der Konsole wird durch Titel wie "Wii Sports" und die neueste Episode der Zelda-Reihe, "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess", untermauert. Die wichtigsten Konsolen *Nintendo Entertainment System (1986 in Europa) *Super Nintendo Entertainment System (1992) *Nintendo 64 (1997) *Nintendo GameCube (2002) *Wii (2006) Die wichtigsten Handhelds *Game Boy (1990 Europa) *Game Boy Color (1998) *Game Boy Advance (2001) *Nintendo DS (2005) Weblinks * Nintendo Co Ltd. (japanisch) * Nintendo of Europe (mehrsprachig) * Nintendo of America (englisch) * Nintendo of Australia (english) * Nintendocast #109 – Ausführlicher Podcast über Nintendo of America (deutsch) Kategorie:Firma